wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chthonian
if you understand, please tap the notice badge to open the collapsed content. �������������������� | �������������� | ������������������ | ������������������ | ���������������������� this character belongs to fear - do not take any concepts from this page. : The Chthonic Judge warns you when your time comes. As he spends time with you, your death draws near. Beware if this dragon lingers over your head or hides within your shadow. �������������������� “Little one, I won't hurt you. I'm here to warn you, and to help you. Your life is slowly crumbling, and you cannot understand how painful it is to watch.” — Chthonian — Chthonian is one of the few NightWings blessed cursed? with the Death Sense. This being said, he's in a constant state of concealing his appearance. Not only to maintain the ideal that Death Sense NightWings don't exist, but to prevent others from abandoning him through fear. He does match the ideal NightWing image, but certain things are off in regards to his documented descriptions. The occupation titled 'The Chthonic Judge' is a job requiring both the strength and the will to either kill swiftly, or proceed with mercy. Since Chthonian inherited this job via the red hue in the lunar eclipse, he's built as such. Being of NightWing blood, he holds the standard features that the tribe exhibits. Built with a deep chest to carry the muscle mass in his upper body, his lower body isn't too shabby either. The strenuous occupation he inherited means that he also developed the muscles within his hind legs. Considering during the point of death to one, he needs to swing the massive scythe somehow. His tail is also used in this process, demanding that it's capable of holding his weight to keep him from falling, or he'd miss and prevent the merciful ending to others. The large, vast pair of wings he carries are also used most often to prevent him from falling over. To compare him against other fully grown dragons, he's noticeably larger than most. This also applies to the length of his wispy spines, and large horns. This is due to his age, and what's to come. Despite most having not seen him, the ones who have noticed Chthonian have complimented his color scheme while understanding his purpose. The ashy hue in his main scales allow for him to hide in most areas that are even remotely dark. This is amplified due to the remaining colors he presents - leathery black underscales, and a mixture of both ink and oil to comprise his primary and secondary scales. His talons match the quality and shine of silver, with his teeth matching that of ivory. However, his talons, despite their shine, most of the time have a subtle red tint to them. The horns and spines of this dragon exhibit the hues of a stormy grey. In contrast to the monochromatic schemes, the teardrop scales beyond his eyes are shades of a pale red to show off his ability. But even more of a spectacle is his eyes in general. The irises of The Chthonic Judge traditionally have brighter hues in comparison to their dark scale colors. His eyes specifically are a vivid gold with flecks of firey oranges and reds. To cover up his identity, Chthonian is always found wearing a long, slightly messy, dark brown cloak. This cloak is able to hide his head if need be. It also serves the purpose of covering up his facial scarring from when he was but a young dragonet. He's also known to paint over his teardrop scales if he needs to interact without others knowing of his existence. On the chances that he reveals himself, he can often be found to be decorated delicately with necklaces and piercings of silver. Sometimes he can be found with a skyfire ring to prevent his visions from terrifying telepathic dragons nearby. ���������������������� “I will stick by your side until the time comes.. I don't wish for others to die alone. It's heartbreaking to be lonesome in this world.” — Chthonian — For someone with the forbidden title of "The Chthonic Judge", one could imagine someone to be ruthless. Bloodthirsty, merciless, and merely a killing machine. This couldn't be further from incorrect when judging the personality of Chthonian. Instead of coming off as a brute, or a killer, he's a rather gentle being. He's understanding that death is what it is. There's no way to really avoid it. In comparison to the previously known Judges, Chthonian is, despite being one of the more powerful few, a very gentle fellow. He's merciful and kind to those who are nearing their deaths. Each time he meets a dragon who is growing closer to their date, he attempts to ready them for the upcoming fate. Whether it's from suggesting that they begin to bond more with their friends or family, or it's as simple as giving the dying dragon something they favor. However, every time that one dragon dies that he's around, he gently places a black rose on their body or grave - depending on which happens first (being buried, or being there until their death). Despite such a gloomy occupation, he's a rather optimistic dragon. Chthonian is known to be very logical and sympathetic to dying dragons. He's quick to make up excuses, considering it's what he's done for as long as he can remember to prevent a large amount of individuals from knowing of his power. He has no negative intentions, as he rarely gets angered or upset. Only if he's bonded closely with someone does he get emotional over a death. That, or if it's a dragonet that will die soon, he feels that their death is tragic. He wants for everyone to live as long as they can, age to the limits - maybe even surpass them - and be happy. But to drift from all of the deathly speaking, Chthonian is a fan of watching others enjoy life to the fullest before they can actually rest. He likes to observe, and prefers to do as little talking as he can. Mostly for his own safety, since he could easily be mistaken for a criminal in the assassin's category. However, he tries his best to avoid leaving noticeable evidence that someone has died. Once he leaves someone he's bonded closely with after they die, he's known to take an old item they used to have that he's seen in order to remember them with his "old" age. ������������������ “Nobody should be granted this ability that I've been cursed with. It's unbearable - to see everyone around you slowly dying.” — Chthonian — :* Death Sense: This is the ability granted as a form of precognition (foresight) to NightWings born in the red moonlight of lunar eclipses. Very few have been born with this ability, let alone with it being strong. Death Sense allows Chthonian to know when, where, and why another dragon will die. Due to him being born under a double lunar eclipse, it's stronger - but not as strong as a thrice lunar eclipse. ::* Restrictions: The restriction for this form of foresight is that he cannot handle all of the deaths to come. He cannot see how many deaths will happen, and can only stop some of them from ultimately happening, mostly by ending it before it has the chance to happen. ::* Consequences: Resulting from the sheer amount of death he's encountered within his lifespan (so far), Chthonian has PTSD; he handles it very well, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hit him. He's acquired an anxiety fidget that he can't help when bonded with someone close to death. :* Scythe Proficiency: Throughout the many decades that Chthonian had to himself, he had almost an unlimited amount of time to develop his skill with the scythe he'd been given. So, he did exactly that. He trained and built up his upper body strength in order to support the weight of this scythe. Eventually, he'd grown into the size of his scythe, and can now wield it expertly. :* Normal NightWing Abilities: He is a naturally hatched NightWing after all. Due to this, he has the normal abilities that come within the tribe. Such as: fire breath, being able to hide within shadows, as well as a subtly toxic bite when feeding. :* Expanded Lifespan: Something he is only slightly aware of - despite him being 135 years already, he doesn't feel very old. He could easily outlive some of the oldest dragons on Pyrrhia, considering his build and health matches that of a young adult. He will only be able to die from old age when the next Chthonic Judge is born and old enough to take his scythe. :* Weaknesses: Bright lights, very cold climates, and forming strong bonds. The first weakness is due to him being active mostly during the evening hours - however, he can withstand some bright lights due to his cloak granting him some shade. His body temperature is naturally a little lower than some others, so he prefers being in the warmer climates. (He doesn't go near the Ice Kingdom much.) Forming bonds as an executioner is difficult. Especially if he knows that the death of the one with the bond is coming too soon. He's rather detached emotionally, since he prefers not to get heartbroken too many times. ℌ������������ “It all began when I wasn't phased by my sibling's death. Then the others were slowly trailing after her. I can still hear their footsteps as they ran in fear of their own brother; the cursed one, the dragonet with Death over his shoulder.” — Chthonian — * chthonians egg was right in the view of moonlight * parents forgot that the night was a lunar eclipse; they skedaddle to the egg * the egg is glowing an eerie red color, not a blood red but red like the moons * parents + siblings stunned; egg hatches * out comes chthonian with his abnormal colors in comparison to his family (reds instead of soft hues of gold, green, blue, and silver) * immediately he exposed shock + fear from being flushed with the upcoming deaths of his siblings ** didn't say anything until later years * begins schooling; is given a scythe thats confiscated dkvdkfnfillion times a day * existence falls ill; everyone is devastated - except chthonian ** existence eventually passes; chthonian just explains that he knew it was going to happen all along ** because of this hes initially suspected for murder; obviously innocent * tries to explain to defiance that shes next; she just ignores it all * defiance dies; chthonian is again suspected * venerable starts exposing symptoms + threatens chthonian, blaming him for this ** eventual death as well; chthonian is this time banished for accused murder ** parents disown him ** epoch stays around * soon epoch starts to succumb to the whispers of death too * after epoch passes, chthonian suffers and mourns through it, as he was the only one chthonian was close to * decides to proceed with schooling like epoch wanted to ** meets kismet ** is hesitant to form a bond * finds out that kismet is in a few of his classes; gets to know her slowly * the two have a flourishing relationship; kismet is not scared of his ability * kismet eventually also trails after his siblings into death * chthonian then dedicates the rest of his life to stopping the true pain of death before it happens ** mostly tries to stop it for dragonets; is less known to help out elders who are already close to death ℜ������������������������ If you'd like to interact with him, just ask to roleplay. <3 Kismet Chthonian, upon meeting the dragoness, knew she was sick. She'd not been aware of it yet, but when Chthonian came into her life, he let her know of the dangers coming in the future. The two bonded, and she'd felt guilty for having him fall for her so harshly. The two went to the same university together, and developed a love for biology and death. After Kismet passed, Chthonian developed a stronger disliking towards his ability. Sagacity & Archaic The two were NightWing nobles. He couldn't see how the two would die like he did his siblings. Regardless, Sagacity was horrified to have a son with the Death Sense. She and Archaic almost immediately disowned him, not wanting to be associated with the cursed dragonet. The two paid attention mostly to Existence and Venerable, the two eldest, and only a little more attention to Epoch and Defiance than Chthonian. The Chthonic Judge likes to assume that the two are dead - however, he doesn't really know. Epoch & Venerable Venerable was the first to go of the two. Everyone praised him, believed for him to be one of the greatest NightWing warriors during his lifetime. He was a very smart dragon, and was still just as merciful and kind as a royal should be. However, he showed a strong disliking and clear envy towards Chthonian's ability. When he died, Chthonian was exiled, being blamed for his death. Epoch was a different story. He was the gentler of the two, being noticeably weaker than Venerable. He was Chthonian's best friend. He helped him cope with his abilities, talked to him after he was barked at, and basically raised him when he was still a young dragonet. The thinner dragon oftentimes shared his meals with Chthonian since nobody else would even dare to give him a crumb of food. Epoch's death was almost as unbearable as Kismet's would be. Chthonian had grown very depressed after his brother and best friend died, mourning for him for days on end until he could bring himself back together again. Being exiled didn't help him, and isolated him further. That was, until he met Kismet. Existence & Defiance He didn't really show much emotion when he was younger. Because of this, he also knew of the upcoming fate for his sisters, and didn't really react. He was born, swarmed with death upon his hatching. He didn't weep when Existence was the first to go. Defiance proved her name to be true by denying that she's even dead, denying that Chthonian even had a sort of curse within those teardrops. Soon enough, she denied it when Chthonian informed her about getting sick from a poison. That denial was the last word she spoke. Chthonian doesn't really miss either of them - they both didn't pay him much attention, and refused his powers. Deaths in order (earlier to later): Existence, Defiance, Venerable, Epoch, Kismet ������������ :*Chthonian is defined as "concerning, belonging to, or inhabiting the underworld." :*He is one of the few NightWings ever to be born with Death Sense. :*The name and title given to him is inspired by my typical discord username "chthonic judge". �������������� ---- Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Original coding by [[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'Storm/NS']] Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content